1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wave power capturing technology, and more particularly to a changeable damping wave power capturing device driven by a bidirectional screw rod.
2. Related Art
According to European Thematic Network on Wave Energy, among the wave energy, the resources capable of being economically exploited are up to 2000 terawatt-hour (TWh) per year, which, for example, approximately occupies 11% of the total world power generation amount in the year of 2005. With the exhaustion of the global petrochemical energy, the wave energy power generation attracts the attention and the investment of various countries, in which wave energy power generation devices, for example, an impacting type, a pump type, an oscillating air chamber type, and a linear direct-driving type, are developed. However, during the energy delivery of the above system, since the mechanical system is complex, the efficiency of transforming the wave power to the electric power is poor.
In addition, during the wave energy power generation, a floating body is forced by an external force of waves to move up and down, such that through the characteristic, the wave energy is absorbed for being used by the power generation. However, the wave energy of the sea is affected by the wind power and the climate, such that in different seasons and regions, the height and the period of the waves show a probability distribution manner. Further, the external forces of the wave energy may also be different, for the floating body system used in the wave energy power generation, the motion characteristics are affected by a system damping. However, recently, the system damping of the floating body system used in the wave energy power generation is not changed with the state of the waves, which may result in a problem of an energy transforming efficiency.
To sum up, it is necessary to propose a wave power capturing device directly driven by a ball screw device, capable of reducing energy transforming lost and changing a damping value of a device system, so as to solve the problem generated in the prior art.